Just No
by Skyla Talon
Summary: The rangers decide to visit the Reefside Museum! Somehow this leads to...well kind of hard to explain. Just read, please? This is my third power ranger one-shot...umm, yeah. Please read!


**A/N: Oh boy, random idea bouncing around. Short enough for a one-shot. So let's right it down.**

 **Basically sometime after Dino Thunder, Mesogog's monsters are being used against Reefside. The Dino Thunder Team is back in power to stop them. The entire ranger population decide randomly that they're going to have a reunion at Reefside Museum. None of them have kept in touch with Tommy. So yeah, tons of misunderstandings later, well, you'll see…PLEASE R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Early Morning, right outside the museum, Ranger's POV~

"You should pay admission Tanya!" Rocky whined as he looked to his old friend and former teammate.

"No way! We should all pay for ourselves!" Tanya argued her hands planted on her hips, making her new yellow designer jacket ripple.

"Why can't TJ pay?" Another ranger piped up.

All of the former rangers were cluttered around together outside of the museum, arguing over who should pay admission. Just about everyone there felt that since some of them were famous, the well known ones should pay for everyone. As the argument continued a guy with short hair, black shirt, red tie, green slacks, and a white lab coat came charging past, pushing the rangers out of his way, starting with a startled Billy.

"Dude! There's a line!" Zack yelled as he glared at him.

"Russell!" The mystery guy greeted the civilian in-charge of admissions.

"You were supposed to be here five hours ago, Dr. O." Russell frowned at his late companion.

"I know. There was this monster attack and I got caught in it. Made traffic _horrible_." Jason frowned as he realized he has heard Dr. O's voice somewhere before.

"The monster attack happened downtown…you leave in the woods close-by to here…" Russell arched his eyebrows.

"I had to…buy groceries?" Dr. O gave a lame excuse before quickly ducking around him.

"You better have a better excuse than that for the boss!" Russell yelled as he watched him go. Turning to face them, he immediately recognized every single famous ranger (and singer and dancer) in their group and allowed them to enter for free.

Kim led the way through the museum, trying to spot the mysterious Dr. O that reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. She was nearing the new Dinosaur exhibit when she heard noises. Immediately she froze and signaled the other rangers. Silently, the twenty or so mature adults eavesdropped on the conversation.

"That was too close for my liking! Thank you Tommy for your assistance." A deep male voice reached their ears.

"No problem. I'm more wondering why one of your monsters was attacking Reefside last night. It will just make people demand answers." Dr. O's voice sliced through, sending chills through the former rangers.

"Yes, unfortunate nothing is going as planned. And that creation of mine needs dealt with. It threw Trent into a building you know."

"Honestly, your son is the current white ranger. He has a power suit to protect him from harm." Dr. O reassured his boss.

"I know. But it's my job to worry after him. He is my son, even though I be a villain and him a hero."

"Look, I love to stick around and talk, but I need to get to work." Dr. O apologized profusely as his footsteps headed to where the rangers where spying. They quickly scattered and pretended to be in gross in various exhibits. As soon as the former ranger they haven't talked to in ages was out of sight, they converged together.

"We need to follow him. Find out where he really is working." Jason hissed as he glanced over at the others.

"I have invented a suit that renders whoever wears them invisible." Billy offered up.

"How many?" TJ demanded.

"Two. They are just prototypes though." Billy glanced nervously over his shoulder.

"Good… here's the plan." Jason took charge instinctively.

~High School, Tommy's POV~

Tommy walked into his classroom to find Elsa standing up front watching over them while they all did their own things. His teammates were sitting at the table farthest from his desk, Ethan snoring quite clearly as he used Conner as a pillow. Kira was nodding off, only to jerk herself back awake. Trent was staring at his sketchbook, blinking his eyes slowly to attempt to keep himself awake.

"You four by chance did not stay up late last night to watch movies did you?" Elsa asked with a teasing smile on her face, knowing perfectly well why they were tired.

"Sure. If that'll make you happy." Kira mumbled before she slipped and banged her head on the table.

"Thank you Elsa for filling in for me. I'll take it from here." Tommy bit back a laugh as he made his presence known.

"Dr. O. I take everything went well with Anton?" Elsa looked knowingly at him.

"Everything's fixed." Tommy nodded at her as she slipped out of the room, "Ok. I hope you took this time to get extra studying done before I pass out today's test. Especially you, Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Kira." Tommy pointedly looked to his exhausted students.

~High School, Billy and TJ's POV~

Billy grabbed TJ's arm to stop him walking past the classroom that the potential Tommy was in. He was sitting at the teacher's desk, going over some kind of paperwork while the room full of students was taking what appeared to be a test. As they crouched down low, they watched as a student wearing a white t-shirt stood up and walked over to Tommy. After a brief conversation, he grabbed the hall pass and headed out to the door. The kid never made it. He fainted right as he reached the door. The response was immediate. _Everyone_ was jumping out of their seats screaming, though when Tommy yelled out, the two rangers took immediate note of it.

"Trent!" Tommy rushed to his side, though not faster than a guy wearing a red shirt.

"Hey! Conner just moved as fast as the red ranger right then!" A girl with long blonde hair yelled as she pointed at her classmate.

"Cassidy! One of his best friends just fainted! Of course he's going to move at a faster speed than normal!" Tommy snapped, glaring at the teen.

~Tommy's POV, Location Unknown~

 _What just happened? one minute I'm standing over Trent and covering up Conner's slip up. The next minute I'm in a… bag?...being carried to who knows where. And today of all days! I worked really hard on this test!_ Tommy froze as his mind immediately latched onto the test. His teammates where exhausted after dealing with three different monsters last night. They most likely would want to postpone the test till later…

"Conner! I know you don't want to take the test, but this is a little excessive! Conner?! You hear me!? This is too much! I demand you return me back to the high school, ASAP!" Fuming Tommy listened for an answer instead he heard whispering and…humming. "Of course! Trent fainting was just an act so you can get me! In that case, you all have detention! And no! I won't let you out of it if you find anything prehistoric…especially if you break into _my_ basement!" silence fell outside of the bag. Worry began nagging at Tommy; it wasn't like Conner to be this quiet, "Conner? Why aren't you snipping back about the first time you broke into my basement working alright?"

"Probably because we're not Conner." A familiar voice he hadn't heard in years broke the stifling silence.

" _Jason!?_ " Tommy yelped as the bag was ripped from his head, allowing him to see all former rangers standing in a tight circle around him.

"Yea me. Now stay put while we find a way to break the spell on you." Jason turned to speak with another former red, Rocky, about what they should do.

"What spell? Look I have to get to work…" Tommy was roughly pushed back down.

"No! Stay here!" all of the former heroes yelled in unison.

"Let me get this straight. You broke into a classroom with five current power rangers in it…to kidnap me!?" Tommy tried wrapping his mind around this.

"Yes…wait _five_ rangers!?" TJ froze has he stared at his predecessor.

"Yes, five! Conner McKnight; red ranger, Kira Ford; yellow ranger, Ethan James; blue ranger, Trent Fernandez; white ranger, and I don't know…me!? The Black ranger!? Who is now really late for work!" Tommy bellowed before jumping up and leaving the former rangers behind.

"Does anyone else have the feeling we're missing something here?" Trini asked as she stared after Tommy.

"Tommy! Wait! We're having a power ranger reunion!" Zack yelled out suddenly as he started chasing him.

 **A/N: Well? Umm… yeah not sure if this came out as funny as it did in my head. Basically, the retired superheroes need to double-check their facts first… Please R &R!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
